


'How do you run from your own mind?'

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: It's Peter's first day back after the snap. He feels nothing but anxiety and dread about going back. Flash Thompson just has to make everything worse, causing Peter to have a panic attack in school. Tony does his best to help Peter through it.





	'How do you run from your own mind?'

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Antedote' by Faith Marie 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading. xx

Peter woke up with a feeling of dread and anxiety filling his body. It was suffocating. It was Peter's first day back at school after the snap and everyone had been bought back. He didn't want to go, and he did not want to leave Tony again. He knew he had to, he'd already put off going back for almost two months. He knew had to go, but he had no idea how he would be able to face it. How would he react or cope if he's questioned by classmates about what he expeirence? 

He barely ate anything for breakfast, the thought of food making him want to throw up. Because of this he recieved many concerned glances from Tony throughout breakfast. Since everyone was bought back, Peter lived at the tower, neither Tony or Peter wanting to be apart from the other. Today was going to be difficult for the both of them. They haven't been apart for a long time. 

'Are you sure you're going to be okay today kiddo? You can always go back next week.' said Tony, worried about how Peter will managed and not wanting to be apart from Peter again.

'I'll be fine dad, don't worry. Besides, I've already misses too much school.' Replied Peter, desperately trying to hide his growing anxiety. Ever since Homecoming Peter and Tony grew close. But they never said just how much the other meant to them. But, since Thanos, they have been inseperable and have been far closer; they have the same bond as a father and son would. Both so scared that they will lose the other. 

They hugged tightly and Peter left for school, feeling dread about the day ahead. 

Peter arrived at school and entered, going straight up to Ned, not wanting to face anyone else.

'Welcome back dude, I'm so glad you're here. I swear MJ is close to murdering me after having to listen to my constant Star Wars talk.' Ned greeted, ecstatic to see his best friend back at shcool. Both had missed each other, they had not see each other as much since the snap. 

They walk to lesson, Ned filling Peter in on everything he missed. Peter's anxiety growing worse, his hands shaking. 'I can do this' he thought, desperately trying to convince himself. 

'Ah Penis welcome back. I'm so glad you're here.' Snarked Flash sarcastically. Peter forgot just how much he hated Flash. He had hoped that after the snap Flash would maybe have become nicer, but he guesses not.

Peter and Ned sat down and class begun, Peter could not focus on anything. His heart was pounding, his hands shaking, anxiety building and building. He needed his dad. 

'Dude, you're shaking. Are you okay?' Ned asked, concerned for Peter. Ned put his hand on Peter's shoulder in comfort. 

In a state of panic, Peter flinched away. He couldn't stand the physical contact. Ned quickly moved his hand away and apologised, seeing the panic on Peter's face. The panic Peter felt increased further, as he fell deeper and deeper into a never ending pit of anxiety. 

Unfortunately for Peter, Flash noticed. Of course Flash would had to notice. Noticed his fear and his utter panic. So Flash being Flash, he had to go and make everything a hundred times worse. 

'So, Penis, what was it like being snapped out of existance by Thanos? I bet it can't have been that bad that you needed all of that time off. You were probably beign the weak coward you always are.' Teased Flash, visciously, clearly trying to get a reaction out of Peter. 

As soon Flash mentioned that day, Peter was sent straight back there. On Titan. Turning to dust. The fear and panic running through his body, taking over him. Remembering how he begged Mr Stark that he didn't want to go. The feeling of being turned to dust ghosting on his body. He couldn't breath. His panic picked up. He had to get out. 

He went to stand and walk out, but he collpased where he stood, panic taking over him. Controlling him. He fell the the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Desperate sobs escaped his throat as he began to beg not to go, pleading to no-one in paticular. He was terrified. To Peter, he was back on Titan, re-living the worst experience of his life all over again. 

'I-I don't want to go. I don't want to go.' Peter repeated, sobbing violently. He was shaking. Nobody knew what to do. Ned tried to approach him, but similarly to before, he fliched away quickly. His teacher also tried to help but Peter backed away further, No-one knew how to deal with the situation. The teacher tried more than once to help, as did Ned, but everything seemed to hinder the situation. 

As this was happening, FRIDAY got the notification from Peter's Stark Watch about his state, and alerted Tony that Peter's heart rate had increased significantly and he seemed to be in distress.

As soon as he got the notification he suited up and flew to Peter's school. He knew flying there would be the quickest way. His kid needed him and the sooner he could get to him, the better. He got FRIDAY to send Happy a message to drive the school and meet him there. 

After around five minutes of sobbing an terrified pleading (what seemed like hours for Peter), a very worried looking Tony Stark bursed through the classroom doors. He ignored the confused looks of the rest of Peter's classmates and went straight to his kid. Peter is all that's important. 

'Dad, please. Don't let me go again.' Peter sobbed, begging for Tony to keep him safe. Hearing Peter so broken and afraid shattered Tony's heart and made him want to cry right there, but he needed to be strong for Peter, so he ignored the tears foriming in his tired eyes. He couldn't let him down. Not again. 

'Hey Pete. Listen to me. You're safe okay. We did it. Thanos is gone and won't be comig back. You're on earth, not Titan and I'm here. I promise I won't let anyone take you away from me again. You're my kid, it's my job to keep you safe. I promise I will always protect you.' Tony said softly, trying to comfort and reassure Peter that he's safe. Peter has had similar panic attacks in the past, but this one seems to be one of the worst.

Peter's breathing was still arratic and heavy, so Tony edged nearer to him. 'Is it okay to touch you now Pete.' Asked Tony gently, knowing that physical contact could just make Pete worse. Peter nodded, but didn't say anything, tears still freely falling from his weary eyes. 

Tony gently placed Peter's hand over his heart and placed his hand gently on Peter's chest. 'Just copy my breathing okay. Then you'll feel better, I promise.' Said Tony, his tone soft and gentle. Not one that anyone in the room would have ever imagined Tony Stark using with anyone. 

After a few minutes Peter's breathing begun to normalise and his sobs died down. 

Tony pulled his kid into a hug and whispered that everything would be okay and that they would get through this together. As they pulled out of the hug, Tony slowly lead Peter out of the classroom to wait in the car with Happy, making sure to support Peter with every step he took. 

Tony returned to a very shocked and confused looking class. It was a lot for them to take in. The relationship between Tony and Peter, Peter calling Tony dad, Peter mentioning being on Titan. Why would Peter be on a different planet? Obviously Tony would be there, but why would Peter be there?

'What the hell happened?' Demanded Tony. Furious about the condition he found his son in. He needed to know what happened, but knew it would not be fair to question Peter. 

'Why don't you explain, Eugine?' Snarked MJ, deliberately dropping Flash on it. After all, he did desreve it.

Flash faltered, not knowing exactly what to say. 

'I'm waiting,' snapped Tony, he had no patience and needed to get back to his son. 

'I was just- just asking him about... erm... what happened to him during the snap. I didn't now it was that bad. I didn't think he would react like that.' Said Flash, weakly trying to defend himself. They way Flash spoke almost sounded like a question, like he himself didn't believe the excuse he gave. Flash knew exactly what he was doing when he asked Peter those questions. 

'Oh, you didn't mean to, that makes it okay then does it?. Peter went through one of the most tramatic experiences a person could go through and is still deeply affected by it. So why the hell would you think that it's okay to question him about it? When Pete comes back into school don't bother speaking to him. Don't ever cause him any pain again because you will not like the consequences.' Tony fumed. He couldn't believe the stupidity of this Eugene kid. Tony decided it would be best to leave then, before he got too angry at this kid. And he needed to get back to Peter as he was all that mattered to Tony right now. 

Flash turned impossibly red and said nothing but an incoherant stuttering mess. 

'Well I hope you're happy Flash. What the hell did you do that for?' Shouted MJ, pissed off at Flash for causing Peter to relive the worst moment of his life. 

' I didn't think,' stuttered Flash, at a loss of what to say to make the situation right.

'Well you never do, that's your problem. You always have to go out of the way to make Peter's life hell, without thinking about him or what he's going through. If you ever even look at Peter again it won't just be Tony Stark you have to deal with,' retorted MJ. She, like Tony was increadibly angry with Flash. Peter was her closest friend and she cared deeply about him. She couldn't bare to see him hurt and would do anything to protect him. MJ left the room quickly and Ned followed after her, not even looking at Flash, far too disgusted to do so. 

After that the class fell silent, absorbing what the had just found out and what had just happened. Peter Parker, a person usually so happy and positive broke down in one of the worst, most heart breaking ways. On top of that they now had a million of questions about who Peter Parker is and about his life. Ned and MJ sent Peter messages, asking if he was okay and reassuring him that they were always there for him. They didnt know if they would get a reply, but as long as Peter knew they were there, that's what mattered. 

The drive back to the tower was silent. Almost as soon as Peter got into the car, he fell asleep. Exhausted from his panic attack. Tony carried Peter into the tower and placed him carefully on the couch in the main living room. He would talk to Peter when he woke up, but now, Pete needed rest, Peter still had a long way to go to recover and get over what had happened. Both Tony and Peter did. They would do it together. And Peter was not alone. He had his dad, Pepper, May, Happy, Ned and MJ. They would all be there for him whenever he needed them, and whatever it was he needed. As Peter slept, Tony never left his son's side, keeping his promise that he would keep him safe and be there for him. Whilst Peter dreamlessly slept, Tony contacted Peter's school and told them he wouldn't be back yet. He knew Peter would argue with him that he was ready and today was just a blip. But, Tony wasn't sending his son back to school yet. He was going to give Peter as long as he needed to heal and recover. Tony would be there for every step of recovery. He knew how hard panic attacks and PTSD could be, after experiencing it himself, so he will do everything he can to help Peter through such a hard time. It would take time and would never fully go away, but Peter has so many people looking out for him, that one day, life would get easier. Yes it would take time and the road to recovery would not be smooth, but that's okay. Over time all wounds would heal. Some would leave scars, leaving reminders for life of the trauma, but they will become easier and easier to cope with over time.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago, before I had this account, and I went back to it quite a few times. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I'm gonna post it now before I chicken out and never post it. This was honestly one of the most stressful things I've ever written. I wanted to get this right, but Idk if I have or not. This has been edited so many times before posting. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading anyway.
> 
> If anyone has any Thiam, Marvel (in particular Irondad/Spiderson, Stucky or Loki), or Malec prompts just let me know and I'll eventually get round to writing them. xxx


End file.
